


all about the aim

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Laser Tag, M/M, also excessive use of italics probably, an excessive use of the word fiancé, bc guess what bitch this otp is eNGAGED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: Magnus gets convinced to play a game of laser tag with his favorite Shadowhunter and friends. It gets competitive in ways Magnus hadn't quite expected.





	all about the aim

Honestly, Magnus had no idea what insanity had led him to think playing laser tag with a bunch of _Nephilim_ would be a good, fun thing to do. Possibly it was Alexander’s wide, pleading eyes, and the little pout to his lower lip that silently begged _please_ in the most adorable way. Possibly it was the exhaustion on Isabelle’s face, the droop to Simon’s shoulders, the cocky smirk on Jace’s face that Magnus couldn’t wait to extinguish. _Probably_ it was the tilt to Alec’s head and the soft smile on his face as he said “Come on, Magnus, it’ll be fun.”

 

Magnus sighed, inwardly cursing his inability to say no to his boyfriend—fiancé. His _fiancé._ And, well, if that wasn’t reason enough to say yes, then Magnus didn’t know what was.

 

“Fine,” he said, shaking his head a little as Alec threw his hands up and let out a victorious whoop.

 

“Oh, this’ll be good,” Jace said, stepping forward to stand next to Alec, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Shadowhunters against Downworlders?”

 

Magnus’s eyes narrowed. When he’d said yes, he’d imagined he and Alec would be on the same team. He’d imagined the two of them utterly decimating the others together, and then sharing their victorious elation in heated kisses and maybe something else. He had not imagined Jace and Alec on the same team, the smugness Jace would no doubt have if he won over Magnus.

 

And yet. Alexander was still grinning in that soft, gentle way of his that made Magnus absolutely melt, and there was a hopeful glint in his eyes. Magnus was suddenly reminded of their first date, and the competitive streak in Alec that had made itself apparent when they played pool.

 

“No speed runes,” he said finally.

 

Jace held up a finger. “No magic,” he countered.

 

Simon stepped forward to join the conversation. “Vampire speed?”

 

“ _No_ ,” said Magnus, Alec and Jace in unison.

 

“No accuracy and endurance runes, either,” Magnus continued, adding, “actually, no runes at all that would give you an unfair advantage. I _will_ be doing inspections.”

 

Alec gaped at him, but Jace just laughed. “Full body inspections? I’m not so sure your fiancé would approve.”

 

“I suppose I will just have to trust you not to cheat.”

 

“You, trust me?”

 

Magnus hummed. “Maybe not _you_. But I do trust Alexander.” He offered up his most knee-weakening grin to Alexander, knowing that that would make sure that Alec kept his entire team from cheating, no matter how much they tried to convince him.

 

“Great!” Simon cut in before Jace could reply with something scathing. “I’ll get Maia, but we’re still missing one Downworlder to be even.”

 

“Luke will probably be happy to be included,” Clary suggested, and fished out her phone to call him when no one seemed to have anything against it.

 

 

 

 

 

Luke was indeed happy to be included, grinning as he immediately caught Clary and Simon under each arm, tightening his grip when they squirmed to get away.

 

“I’m always glad to spend some quality time with my kids,” he said, smile going impossibly wider when Simon and Clary both looked a little embarrassed.

 

Magnus, smiling, turned to Alec, who was talking to the cashier, sliding an arm around his waist when he heard him sigh.

 

“Are you sure we can’t have to hall to ourselves?” Alec was asking, troubled look on his face.

 

“ _Yes_ , unless you pay extra,” the cashier – Adam, his nametag read – replied, clearly repeating himself.

 

Alec let out a frustrated little huff, lowering his head in defeat. Magnus’s hand slid down to his lower back, and he pointedly ignored the look Adam gave them.

 

“It’s alright, Alexander,” he said softly, “I’ve got it.”

 

It wasn’t that the Institute was tight on money, Magnus knew, but rather that it wasn’t exactly encouraged to spend it on anything that wasn’t absolutely necessary. And as Head of the Institute, especially as young as he was, Alec would likely face quite a bit of judgement for shelling out on _laser tag_ of all things. In Magnus’s opinion, Alexander faced more than enough judgement on the daily as it was.

 

Adam was clearly not entirely pleased about it, but said nothing as he accepted Magnus’s payment, for which Magnus was grateful. Ten minutes later, they’d shed their outer layers and put the vests on; Adam was telling them not to run in the arena, and Magnus was having a hard time not laughing at the looks on Alec’s and Jace’s faces.

 

“Don’t run, my ass,” Alec muttered under his breath as Adam left the room to get the game started. Magnus huffed out a laugh, but didn’t have time to respond before the siren that signaled the start of the game sounded.

 

Everyone except Luke were off like shots, despite Adam’s warning, and there was a dull _thump_ and a vicious laugh as someone, like Adam had warned them about, ran into a wall.

 

“Are Nephilim _entirely_ useless without their runes?” Maia breathed beside him, and Magnus had to fight back a snort. He secretly hoped it was Jace, and that he’d get a really obvious bruise on his face. Unfortunately, he rather suspected it was Simon or Clary, forgetting their grace in eagerness.

 

“To be fair, it is quite dark in here.” He himself had struggled to adjust his vision to the sudden darkness and black lights for a hot minute. He inclined his head to the left, where the path they were going down diverted. “Let’s split up.”

 

The next several minutes were rather tense as Magnus crept around the arena in an awkward crab crouch, trying to find Alexander and avoid getting shot. The area he’d chosen to be in, however, seemed to be strangely deserted; he caught sight of Jace once, and managed to shoot him in the shoulder, eliciting a wonderful string of curses as he spun around to try and see who did it.

 

In the next second, Magnus’s shoulder was suddenly grabbed in a solid grip as he was spun and slammed against the wall.

 

“There you are,” Alec murmured in a voice that sent delectable tingles all the way down to Magnus’s toes. The bruising kiss that Alec engaged him in before he had the chance to reply did nothing to dissipate them – rather it did the opposite, and Magnus was left shocked and breathless when Alec suddenly pulled away and shot him square in the chest.

 

Magnus blinked up at him, shocked and betrayed, and Alec only grinned back at him in a way that was positively sinful.

 

“Oh, I am going to _murder_ you,” Magnus breathed as he slid down the wall to wait out his half minute of “death” relatively hidden.

 

Alec winked at him. “I’m sure you will,” he said, and then he was gone, long legs bringing him out of Magnus’s range within seconds.

 

Unfortunately, Magnus’s legs were still rather jelly-like when the siren signaling the end of the first game went off a minute later.

 

There was a chorus of disappointed and victorious noises alike as the leaderboard came up on the screen outside the arena – the Shadowhunters had won the first round, but the Downworlders weren’t far behind. Magnus felt confident they could win the next round if only they – _he_ – concentrated a little better. And if they managed to convince Luke to run, because his rule-abiding speed walking was doing him quite the disservice.

 

Suddenly there was an arm around his shoulder and a glass of water in front of his face, and Magnus leaned into the comfortable weight of Alec by his side as the Shadowhunter grinned down at him.

 

“What was that you said about murder?” he teased, gesturing to the leaderboard where Alec had placed second overall, and Magnus only sixth.

 

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet, my dear,” he promised, as he tried not to feel bad that only Simon and Luke had been worse than him.

 

“Hm.” Alexander leaned in for a kiss that Magnus gladly reciprocated, even as he scrunched his nose a little at the reek of sweat his fiancé was exuding. “We’ll see about that.”

 

They parted to spend the rest of the break discussing tactics with their respective teams, before the second game started. Magnus was feeling optimistic; they had indeed managed to convince Luke that everything would be okay even if he ran, and settle on a spot to use as a base. He did not, however, like the looks Alec and Jace were giving them as they put their vests on for the second round. He quietly vowed to give revenge for what Alec had done to him in the first half, and set off toward the Downworlder base as soon as the siren went off.

 

This time he had a much easier time spotting the others; the spot they’d picked for a base was elevated and placed in a dark corner, meaning it was the perfect lookout spot. Isabelle and Clary tried storming it twice early on, but got shot down with ease by Luke and Magnus both times, and after that they got left largely alone.

 

“Hey,” Magnus whispered to Maia when he caught sight of Alec lurking in the vicinity, “cover me.”

 

She nodded, and he set off down the ramp toward the half-wall he’d seen Alec duck down behind seconds earlier. When he rounded the corner, he found Alec with his back to him, and Magnus couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Unlike Alexander, however, Magnus elected to shoot first.

 

Alec spun around, quick as lightning, when his vest declared his weapon out of commission for the next half minute, and the shocked, offended look on his face was downright _delightful_. Before Alec had the chance to say anything, Magnus leaned in and rather crudely put his tongue in Alec’s mouth. Not that Alec complained – his hands immediately dropped his currently useless weapon and came up to cradle Magnus’s head instead as he returned the kiss with gusto.

 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed when Magnus pulled away, but got interrupted by Magnus shooting his now functional vest again, and his words were replaced with that dumbfounded look again.

 

Magnus cackled. “I do believe you’re speechless, Alexander,” he said, only to see Alec’s mouth fall open wider, before he turned around and scurried back to his team’s base.

 

The game was over a couple of minutes later, and Magnus noted with satisfaction that the Downworlders had won this time as he swaggered past the leaderboard.

 

“Interesting team names,” Adam noted with a nod to the leaderboard as he passed around the drinks and snacks they’d ordered. “How’d you come up with them?”

 

Magnus shrugged, but was saved from actually answering when a hand on his shoulder spun him around. He experienced a moment of déjà-vu, but his back was spared from being slammed against a hard surface this time, and he found himself looking up into Alec’s dark eyes. Magnus’s breath stuttered a little at the look on his fiancé’s face, and he went willingly when Alec pulled him along to a more secluded corner.

 

“Congratulations on placing third this time,” Alec said once they were somewhat separated from the others. In the second round, only Jace and Alec himself had done better than Magnus, “I knew there was a reason I decided to marry you.”

 

“Only one?” Magnus teased, but it got lost against Alec’s mouth as the Shadowhunter pressed a bruising kiss to Magnus’s lips.

 

Alec moaned lowly into Magnus’s mouth, and Magnus allowed himself to get lost in making out for a few minutes, until, of all things, Jace interrupted them with a wolf whistle.

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” he said, and there was a shit-eating grin on his face once Magnus and Alexander separated from each other. “It’s time to go home. Save the victory-slash-revenge fuck, or whatever that was, for the bedroom.”

 

Magnus wasn’t the kind of man who enjoyed announcing details of his sex life to his entire friend group, but he couldn’t stop the heat that unfurled in the pit of his stomach as Alec stuck one of his hands on Magnus’s back pocket and practically purred, “mm, no promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please read & reblog on [tumblr](https://finleysfins.tumblr.com/post/184580142974/all-about-the-aim)!


End file.
